Entrer Amor e Ódio
by SiathM
Summary: Depois de seis anos longe, Harry Potter voltá para Londres, e reencontra com Hermione Granger, sua ex-namorada, mas mesmo com o tempo ela ainda era a mulher que não saia de sua mente, e com isso Harry vai tentar reconquistar-la.
1. Lembranças

Capas da Fic: .

.

- Sr. Potter, o chefe que falar com você, lá na sala dele – disse uma mulher, loira, de salto alto, até que bonita para os olhos de Harry.

- Obrigado Selene – disse

Harry Potter se encontrava no auge de seus 23 anos, seu corpo forte estava muito bem distribuído em 1.85 de altura, seus orbes, estavam ainda mais verdes e mais expressivas, o que casava perfeitamente com os músculos bem trabalhados e seus cabelos negros perfeitamente desarrumados e com o seu terno risca – de –giz impecável.

Um pouco preocupado com o que seu chefe, o ministro da magia, queria com ele, foi rapidamente para o seu encontro.

- Com licença - disse batendo a porta na porta

- Há... Entre Potter – fazendo sinal para ele entrar.

- O senhor mandou me chamar? – perguntou se sentando

- Seguinte Potter, o ministro da magia de Londres, esta pedindo a nossa ajuda com alguns casos de lá, e por coincidência um dos comensais envolvidos é o que você esta procurando, o Hank Lecter, então eu vou mandar você, a Emily e o Victor para lá,

Não escutava mais nada, só conseguia pensar com que cara ele iria reaparecer em Londres depois de anos sem dar noticias, reencontrar os antigos amigos, mas principalmente, Ela.

- Harry? Você esta bem? – perguntou intrigado com a cara dele.

- Há... Desculpe senhor, eu apenas estava pensando – disse saindo dos seus pensamentos – mas tem certeza que é necessário eu ir junto?

- Claro, você está a dois anos em busca do Lecter, é a sua grande chance de pegar ele.

- Ok. Mas quando nós vamos e voltamos?

- Vocês vão ainda hoje, por isso vou dar folga para você hoje a tarde, vai ara casa arrumar suas coisas, o vôo deve ser por volta das 19:00h e você vão voltar daqui uns seis meses se for preciso. Caso vocês conseguem pegar os comensais antes, vocês voltam mais cedo, então depende muito de vocês. – disse enquanto entregava a Harry os seus documentos e a passagem.

- Bem, então eu estou indo já – se levantou e foi indo em direção a porta – Mas alguma coisa chefe?

- Não... Há Harry, Boa sorte.

- vou precisar – disse ao fechar a porta.

Como precisava ir para cara e se arrumar, deu uma passada na sua sala para pegar algumas coisas necessárias para os casos e assim foi para o seu apartamento.

As 18:30h em ponto já estava no aeroporto, não via a hora de poder vê-la nem que seja para saber se ela estava bem ou não. Mas não podia negar que não estava com medo da reação dela quando a visse.

- Harry, eai animado para Londres? – perguntou Victor que estava ao seu lado

- Não sei... Não sei se eu estou preparado para rever todos.

- É imagino o seu nervosismo, mas relaxa vai dar tudo certo. – disse pondo a sua mão em seu ombro

- Valeu Victor. E aonde está a Emily?

- Sei lá, ela tinha falado que ia comprar alguma coisa... – Procurando algum vestígio da menina.

- Atenção, senhores passageiros do vôo 176, com destino à Londres, queiram dirigir-se para a plataforma de embarque 4 – veio uma voz dos altos falantes – Agradecemos a sua preferência e tenham uma boa viajem.

- Bem chego a hora – comento Harry meio desanimado agora – Vamos?

- Opa!

- Oi rapazes, desculpem a demora – veio uma voz feminina atrás deles.

- Há, finalmente a senhorita apareceu! – disse Victor com um sorriso no rosto – Acabaram de chamar a gente.

- é, eu ouvi – disse Emily – Vai, vamos!

Como já era de se esperar os três estavam na primeira classe. Victor e Emily ficaram discutindo os planos para Londres, enquanto Harry olhava pela janelinha pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido, como se um filme estivesse passando.

No seu sétimo ano de Hogwarts, tinha se apaixonado pela sua melhor amiga, Hermione Granger, mas o único problema era que ela estava namorando com o Rony, seu melhor amigo também, e depois de muitas investidas, conversas, ela acabo que decidindo terminar com Rony e ficar com o Harry, pois ela também estava sentindo algo muito forte por ele. Pelo medo de Hermione, de magoar Rony, e conseqüentemente perdendo de vez sua amizade com ele, ela conseguiu convencer Harry de que era melhor não contar para ninguém sobre eles, até a poeira abaixar, e com isso foi se passando semanas, meses, até que ele não agüentando mais resolveu conversar com ela.

_Flashback  
_

_ No final de um dia muito estressante, Harry sai do treino e vai para um banho e depois foi até a biblioteca._

_ Como sempre ela estava no meio dos livros, os devorando, e foi chegando de fininho e com rapidez ela a puxa para um dos corredorezinhos vazios._

_ - Oi... – disse numa voz fraca a entrelaçando pela cintura encosta sua testa na dela e com os olhos fechando ele fica inalando o cheiro bom que vinha dela._

_ - Oi... Você esta bem Harry? – pergunto preocupada segurando sua cabeça com as duas mãos o fazendo olhar para seus olhos._

_ - Sim... É que sei lá, tive um dia daqueles e queria ficar um pouco com você...- despejando beijos curtos em seu pescoço enquanto falava._

_ - Ai... Harry eu sinto muito, mas hoje não vai dar, eu tenho uma prova muito difícil amanha e eu tenho que estudar muito... – disse com certo remorso_

_ - Mas que merda viu... – disse a soltando e passando a mão em seu cabelo o desarrumando ainda mais – ultimamente nós mal ficamos juntos, eu estou... – não conseguiu terminar, sua boca foi selada pela dela, num beijo apaixonado._

_ - Por favor Harry, vamos falar disso mais tarde- passando suas mãos no seu peito – mas aqui não._

_ - Está certo, vou ficar na sala comunal te esperando então – disse sério – e não demore._

_ Já tinha se passado algumas horas desde que Harry se sentou no sofá e ficou lhe esperando, agora ele estava sozinho na sala, perdido em seus pensamentos, olhando pro fogo da lareira, que já estava quase se apagando,_

_ - Harry? – o chamando de volta pra realidade, Hermione se senta ao seu lado_

_ - Você demorou – disse sem tirar seus olhos no fogo_

_ - Eu sei... Desculpe-me, é que tinha muita matéria para revisar – disse acariciando seus cabelos negros._

_ - Imagino mesmo... – sem dar atenção no que ela estava falando disse automaticamente._

_ - Harry o que anda acontecendo para você ficar assim? – o fitando preocupada_

_ - O que você acha Hermione? Praticamente todos os dias agora estão sendo estressantes, e no final eu gostaria de poder ficar com a minha namorada, mas nem isso anda acontecendo – falo irritado, sem consegui ficar ao lado dela, ele se levanta._

_ - Você está se referindo de hoje? Eu já ex..._

_ - Não Hermione, eu estou falando de todos os dias – aumentando um pouco o volume de sua voz e a fitando – eu não consigo mais ficar perto de você sem te beijar, sem te abraçar, ou pelo menos segurar sua mão... Mas nessas ultimas semanas a gente mal se vê, e quando temos oportunidades, não dá porque o seu medo é maior do que seu sentimento pr mim! – Esta já vermelho de raiva, não agüentava mais essa demora dela de resolver logo o namoro deles e oficializar._

_ - Eu não acredito que você falou isso – disso já chorando – você acha que só está sendo difícil pra você? Você acha que eu gosto de esconder o nosso namoro para todo mundo? Mas não dá, ainda é muito recente o que aconteceu comigo e com o Rony! Eu não quero perder meu amigo desse jeito depois de anos!_

_ - É... Mas você prefere perder a pessoa que você gosta... – disse baixo, mas pelo jeito não o suficiente para ela não escutar._

_ Vendo que tinha falado besteira, foi até ela, se ajoelhando na sua frente tentando segurar sua mão, mas ela acabou se desviando dele, se levantando e falou indginada._

_ - O que você quer disser com isso? Você vai terminar? É isso?_

_ - Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... – fechando os olhos e quase arrancando os seus cabelos com as mãos._

_ - Não? Se você realmente gosta-se de mim, como você diz, você iria esperar! Você entenderia, mas não! Você sempre é afobado e por essas atitudes que o seu padrinho não está mais aqui... – "hum... Falei merda agora" pensou ela_

_ - Você fala isso porque não é você que ficou o tempo todo vendo a pessoa que você gosta nos braços de outro e sem poder falar nada, eu estou te esperando a muito tempo Hermione, mas eu não aguento mais esconder tudo isso! E você também não sabe como é se sentir culpado pela morte da Única pessoa que você podia o chamar de sua família e escutar da própria namorada que Sim, você FOI o culpado por isso! – foi cuspindo as palavras, nunca se sentiu com tanta raiva que nem agora._

_ - Desculpa Harry... Mas que Droga... Você só vê o seu lado, e se você não liga mais para sua amizade com o Rony, tudo bem que não é problema meu, mas não me obrigue a fazer o mesmo._

_ - Já que você liga TANTO pro seu Rony, por que você não volta com ele?! Não é isso que você quer!? Fazer com que ele seja feliz, vai lá para os braços dele, que lhe garanto ele vai ficar muito Feliz!!_

_ Não aguentando mais a discussão, ela vai até ele e fala calmamente_

_ - Eu realmente pensei que você me amasse, mas vejo que você é capaz de desistir de mim por muito pouco, nem com os maiores desafios que você passou, você nunca desistiu, agora de mim... Pode ter certeza Potter que eu não vou voltar para o Rony, mas porque eu não quero e não por sua causa. – e assim ela subiu._

_Fim do FlashBack _

No dia seguinte, ele foi conversar com o Dumbledore, pedindo para sair da escola porque ele queria fazer o curso de auror, já que ele estava bem preparado, afinal já tinha derrotado Lord Voldemort no seu quinto ano, não tinha mais necessidade para ficar lá. Acabou que, Harry conseguiu convencer o Diretor e decidiu que iria fazer o curso em um lugar bem longe dali aonde se encontrava, precisando de um tempo para por sua cabeça no lugar, então resolveu ir para Madri. Lá ele fez uma amizade muito grande com um garoto chamado de Victor Miller, e assim que terminaram o curso, montaram um apartamento e trabalhavam juntos no ministério. Harry teve muitas mulheres, mas nunca conseguia ter um relacionamento sério, seus casos sempre duravam no máximo dois meses. Ele nunca teve olhos para outra mulher, que não fosse, Hermione. Ela sempre esteve em seus pensamentos, em tudo que fazia, era sempre Ela, mas nunca teve coragem de voltar, de reencontrar os olhos de mel que sempre tiravam o seu fôlego, o seu controle...

- Harry? – uma voz entrou em seus ouvidos fazendo voltar a realidade.

- Oi que foi? – olhava para a pessoa que tinha falado o seu nome.

- Já chegamos, estamos em Londres - disse Victor


	2. Reecontros

Assim que chegaram na plataforma veio um homem de cabelos castanhos claros com alguns fois brancos, extremamente bagunçados, com vestes velhas e seu rosto expressava cansaço.

- Harry? – pergunto o homem já com lágrimas nos olhos

- Lupin! – Harry veio correndo até ele e o abraçou muito forte – Nossa que saudades!

- Meu Deus Harry! Como você cresceu – comentou pondo duas mãos no rosto do homem que estava em sua frente, o mediu , observando cada detalhe do seu rosto – Senhor, Harry, você virou um homem, esta a cara do seu pai... É bom ter você de volta.

- Obrigado Lupin, é bom estar de volta – disse Harry, com um sorriso sincero no rosto.

- É... Harry...? – chamando sua atenção, Victor falou.

- Há então.... Lupin esse são Victor e Emily.

Todos se cumprimentaram, Harry contou resumidamente quem era Lupin para os dois e logo em seguida se dirigiram ao carro.

- Então o que a gente vai fazer hoje? – perguntou Emily.

- Vocês estão livres hoje e amanhã vocês começam – falou o Lupin ligando o carro e indo para o Hotel aonde os três iam ficar hospedados.

- Yes! Então temos o dia para curti Londres – comemorou animado Victor

- Vocês podem fazer podem fazer o que quiser hoje.... Mas eu não vou com vocês, tenho algumas coisas para fazer – comentou Harry

- Mas aonde você vai? – perguntou curiosa Emily

- Rony está viajando com o time, os Weasley's ainda estão lá na Toca, e a Hermione está morando aqui, no coração de Londres, ela também trabalha n Ministério – disse Lupin, antes que Harry respondesse a Emily, tinha certeza o que ele pretendia fazer.

- É eu já ouvi falar dela e nos seus casos – comentou Harry

- Ela é muito boa no que faz – dando um sorriso para ele

- Bem... Vamos fazer o seguinte – disse Harry se virando pros amigos – Agora eu vou alugar um carro e ir para Toca e a noite a gente vai para um barzinho ou uma casa noturna...

- Tá bom, então 21 no hotel? – Pergunto Victor

- Fechado – agora se virando pro Lupin – Aluado você pode me deixar numa locadora?

- Claro

Depois de 5 minutos, Lupin deixou Harry e foi levar os outros. Harry acabou alugando u Porsche Carrera, conversível, preto e foi para a Toca

Foi muito bom para Harry, rever os Weasleys, ter noticia do Rony, Dela e dos outros. Lógico que teve que contar sua vida em pequenos detalhes, a Sra. Weasley chorou muito durante o dia. Quando já era umas 19h ele se despediu e foi embora.  
Pro caminho de volta para o hotel, com os seus pensamentos todos voltados para Hermione, foi muito bom ter noticias dela, saber que ela estava bem de vida, pelo jeito ela tinha falado bem sério em relação a não voltar mais com o Rony. Ele daria tudo agora para poder revê-la, olhar para seus olhos de mel, sentir aquele gosto doce da sua boca, sentir o seu calor, o seu corpo nele de novo, com isso fez se relembrar de quando ela finalmente se decidiu a ficar com ele, de todas aquelas sensações que ela o fez sentir, foi algo único que só ela conseguia causar nele.

Voltando a sua atenção para o volante, Harry já estava em frente ao Hotel, o qual era muito luxuoso em todos os sentidos, caminhando lentamente foi até o seu quarto. Ficou impressionado com ele, era um apartamento completo, uma cozinha pequena, sala de estar e jantar, uma suíte e um lavabo, tudo impecável. Até que alguém bate na porta.

- Há você – disse assim que abriu a porta e viu a figura de Victor

- Eai como foi seu dia? – sentando –se no sofá

- Muito bom e o de vocês? – indo até o bar pegar um copo de Whisky com gelo.

- Há... Também foi, agora pode ir se arrumar por favor!

- Tá bom e você vai assim? – observando

- Não, só preciso por uma camiseta- se levantando e indo até a porta – vê se não demora e a gente já escolheu o lugar

- Tá bom – dando risada

Foi até o seu quarto tomar banho e se vestiu. Ele estava com uma calça jeans e sapatos pretos da Dior, com uma camisa branca Giorgio Armani , modelando perfeitamente o seu peitoral desabotoou os primeiros botões da camisa e dobrou a manga até um pouco mais abaixo do cotovelo. Terminando de se vestir foi até o bainheiro, ainda com os seus cabelos molhados deu uma ajeita e passou seu perfume cítrico, Higher Energy da Dior e desceu para a recepção.

Os dois já estavam prontos esperando por ele, Emily estava com um vestido básico azul, com os seus cabelos loiros soltos, e o Victor estava com uma calça jeans escura com uma camisa roxa.

- Finalmente você aparece! Vamos? – disse Victor

- Claro

O lugar era uma noturna, a frente era tudo preto com alguns detalhes em roxo, não estava muito lotado aparentemente mas tinha uma fila razoável para entrar.

- Bom lugar – comentou Harry saindo do carro.

- É eu sei, fui eu que escolhi mesmo – disse rindo entrando na fila

Depois de uma meia hora conseguiram entrar no local, era tudo preto iluminado por algumas luzes roxas, tinha uma pista de dança com algumas pessoas dançando, e logo atrás um bar com varias mesas, aonde os três foram sentar.

- Harry! Vamos pegar as bebidas? – perguntou Victor

- Claro – disse se levantando

Os dois voltaram com um copo de Jack Daniel's com duas pedras de gelo para Harry, caipirinha de morango para Emily e uma Heineken para Victor.

Já estavam á algumas horas dançando e bebendo, agora a casa estava lotada, com a grande maioria das pessoas na pista dançando, meio sem fôlego, Harry foi até o bar pegar uma água para reidratar e logo voltou para seus amigos. No meio do caminho seus olhos param numa mulher, seus cabelos castanhos claros presos num coque com alguns fios soltos, usava um vestido roxo balone com alguns detalhes em prata e uma sandália de salto alto. Ela estava linda, dançava aparentemente com alguns amigos, o som nas caixas batia, ferozmente, e dava para identificar buttons ao fundo da batida frenética. Seu corpo se movia com maestria, a taça de dry Martini pela metade. Ela lhe parecia incrivelmente familiar, tinha alguma coisa que o atraia.

Depois de uns cinco minutos ela foi até o bar e sem poder se controlar ele foi até ela, chegando pediu um copo de whisky.

- Obrigado – disse pegando seu copo e dando um gole, estava ao lado dela, seu perfume veio até ele o embriagando, pegou seu copo e viro-o num gole só, criando coragem, chega perto dos ouvidos dela e comenta, observando a pista sem olha pra ela – Me parece que seus amigos estão bem animados.

- Sim, eles estão até mais que o normal, obrigada – pegando eu Dry Martine com o garçom e se virou para ele.

- Imagi... – não conseguiu completar a frase ele tinha acabado de olhá-la diretamente, aqueles olhos de mel, não podia ser... Depois de anos, Ela estava na sua frente, linda, agora com os traços de mulher, mas seus olhos continuavam os mesmo que o fazia perde o fôlego, como agora – Hermione?

- Harry... – Ela estava pálida, não conseguia acreditar no que seus olhos estavam vendo, o garoto que ela tanto ama e odeia, estava na sua frente, mas agora um homem, muito mais lindo e com aqueles olhos verdes, que ela tanto deseja ver, e agora estava lá – Meu Deus, você... O que você esta fazendo aqui em Londres? – perguntou o mais natural que conseguia, tentando segurar a vontade de bater e de beijá-lo ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu... Estou aqui porque o Ministro da Magia daqui pediu ajuda lá de Madri, bem, ai eu vim – disse sem tirar os olhos dela, fascinado com a sua beleza – Mas me fale de você, como está?

- Estou ótima – respondeu mais rápido que devia "que merda se controle Hermione!" – e você?

- Indo – falou com toda a sinceridade

- Bem eu vou voltar para os meus amigos – disse dando dois passo em direção a pista – Nos vemos por ai Harry Potter – e se foi

- O que você esta fazendo seu Idiota? – perguntou para si mesmo, e sem pensar ele já estava no meio da pista atrás dela, até que conseguiu alcança – La e a fez virar-se para ele, puxando de leve seu ombro – dança comigo? – perguntou no seu ouvido

- E por que eu faria isso? – perguntou com seus olhos cheios de deseja e ódio.

- Porque você também quer...

- Vai a merda Harry – disse tentando se virar mas sendo impedida por ele novamente.

- Por favor Hemione não vai doer, só vai ser uma dança, pelos velhos tempos – pediu fazendo-a fechar os olhos, para pensar ou se xingar pelos pensamentos.

- Você é um idiota, sabia? – disse o encarando.

- Eu sei, a seis anos que eu ando sendo – disse sem pensar com um sorriso sincero no roto – agora será que a gente pode dança?

- Está bem, você venceu... – falou se rendendo

Antes que ela fala-se mais alguma coisa, ele pega sua mão e a leva para o meio da pista, aonde tinha espaço suficiente para eles dançarem.


	3. Desentendimentos

**Musica: Sexy Bitch - Akon Ft David Guetta**

**They say she low down**  
**It's just a rumor and I don't believe them**  
**They say she needs to slow down**  
**The baddest thing around town**

**She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before**  
**Nothing you can compare to your neighbourhood hoe**  
**I'm trying to find the words to describe this girl**  
**Without being disrespectful**

Começou a batida da musica, logo Harry a puxou para si, com uma das mãos na sua cintura, encaixando – se em seu copo a conduzindo na musica, mexendo seus corpos juntos

**The way that booty movin I can't take no more**  
**Have to stop what I'm doin so I can pull up close**  
**I'm trying to find the words to describe this girl**  
**Without being disrespectful**  
**Damn girl**  
**Damn you're a sexy bitch**  
**A sexy bitch**  
**Damn you're a sexy bitch**  
**Damn girl**

**Damn you're a sexy bitch**  
**A sexy bitch**  
**Damn you're a sexy bitch**  
**Damn girl**

Em nenhum momento, Harry tirava seus olhos nela, estava hipnotizado, e conforme a batida da música se intensificava, Eles dançavam mais próximos.

**Yes I can see her**

**Cause every girl in here wanna be her**  
**Oh she's a diva**  
**I feel the same and I wanna meet her**

**They say she low down**  
**It's just a rumor and I don't believe them**  
**They say she needs to slow down**  
**The baddest thing around town**

Com um sorriso malicioso ela a vira, fazendo-a ficar de costas, assim ele a abraça por trás, e vão juntos descendo até o chão e voltando, uma de suas mãos estava na barriga dela, sempre a puxando para si, e a outra estava entrelaçada na dela.

**She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before**

**Nothing you can compare to your neighbourhood hoe**  
**I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl**  
**Without being disrespectful**

**The way that booty movin' I can't take no more**  
**Have to stop what I'm doing so I can pull up close**  
**I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl**  
**Without being disrespectful**

Sem pode se controlar ele despeja um beijo no contorno do seu pescoço, a fazendo estremecer.

**Damn girl**

**Damn you're a sexy bitch**  
**A sexy bitch**  
**Damn you're a sexy bitch**  
**Damn girl**

**Damn you're a sexy bitch**  
**A sexy bitch**  
**Damn you're a sexy bitch**  
**Damn girl**

Fechando seus olhos com o toque e mordendo seus lábios inferiores, ela se vira de novo, e entrelaça seus braços no pescoço dele e se pois a dançar, sensualmente passando sua mão no peito dele, foi subindo e descendo se corpo, sem tirar seus olhos nos dele

**Damn girl**

**Damn you're a sexy bitch**  
**A sexy bitch**  
**Damn you're a sexy bitch**  
**Damn girl**

**Damn you're a sexy bitch**  
**A sexy bitch**  
**Damn you're a sexy bitch**  
**Damn girl**

Assim que ela volta para ele, muito próximos, com as bocas quase se encostando, a musica acaba e começa outra menos agitada. Sem se mover, ela fala o fitando, sem fôlego

- Bem... Você já teve sua dança.

Quando ela virou para sair, Harry a pega pelo braço e a puxa para si, e antes que ela reclama-se, ele toma seus lábios. Assim que suas bocas se encostaram, como se fosse uma carga elétrica, causando arrepio nos dois.

Harry intensifica ainda mais o beijo, quando ela dá passagem a sua a língua, se perdendo no gosto de sua boca, ele passa seus braços em volta da cintura dela trazendo-a para mais perto. E antes que ele fizesse, mais alguma coisa, ela o empurra para longe e da um tapa na cara dele e sai correndo da boate. Sem reação, Harry passa a mão no local aonde estava dolorido, mas mesmo assim ele vai atrás dela

Ela estava parada perto da rua, de costas para a porta, com a cabeça abaixada e com suas mãos tampando o seu rosto

- Hermione? – disse pondo sua mão no seu ombro

- Quem você pensa que é Harry?! – perguntou tirando a mão dele, do seu ombro e se virando, com os olhos vermelhos, mas sem derrubar uma lágrima – você simplesmente some durante seis anos, me deixando aqui sem notícias suas! Você nem ao menos se despediu de mim!

- Eu era moleque, Hermione! Eu estava amando uma menina que simplesmente não se importava comigo! Preferindo um comigo do que ficar com o seu namorado – disse angustiado, tentando se explicar para ela – Me perdoe Hermione! Mas eu não pensei em nada, só queria sair, não agüentava mais ficar perto de você sem te beijar...

- Você é... Ah! – perdendo um pouco o vocabulário, ela então se acalmar e volta a dizer com o tom de voz normal – Olha, isso já passo... Isso é passado, é melhor você ir embora de novo e voltar para sua casa, que agora fica em Madri.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Eu não vou te perder de novo – disse chegando perto dela.

- Harry... Você já me perdeu a seis anos – disse percebendo sua aproximação repentina.

- Me dá maus uma chance Mi – falou muito perto dela, pondo suas mãos em seus braços e foi descendo até entrelaçar as dela.

- Não me chame assim, mas me diz pra quê te da uma chance? Pra você fugir de novo quando alguma coisa der errado? – pergunto com sarcasmo na sua voz e saindo perto dele – Ah... Não obrigada.

Antes que ele a responde-se, Emily aparasse na porta com ar de preocupada.

- Harry, Victor está lá no banheiro passando mal, vai ajudar ele para a gente ir embora, já esta na hora.

Harry acenou com a cabeça para Emily e se virou, olhando para a Hermione

- É melhor você ir, a nossa conversa já acabou mesmo – disse com displicência

- A nossa conversa ainda não acabou – se virando indo até a porta e sumindo no meio das pessoas.

* * *

No dia seguinte Harry acorda com uma dor – de – cabeça muito forte "quem manda beber demais", pensou com ele mesmo indo tomar um banho para ver se melhorava. Saindo um pouco melhor, foi se vestir pondo um terno preto com uma camisa azul claro e uma gravata listrada, arrumou o cabelo e desceu, vendo que seus amigos ainda estavam se arrumando, resolveu ir sozinho mesmo, não estava com saco de esperar, assim ele teria tempo para comer alguma coisa antes de ir para o trabalho.

Chegando no ministério foi procurar o Lupin. No meio do caminho ele sem querer esbarra em alguém fazendo um monte de papeis voarem no chão. Muito sem graça Harry abaixa para ajudar a pessoa recolher tudo.

- Me desculpe, foi muito sem... – ia dizendo até que viu quem era – Hermione...

- Até aqui você me persegue.... – disse irritada pegando suas coisas

- Não é minha culpa se você é estabanada – rindo da cara dela.

- Você que não olha pra onde anda – revidou se levantando ficando cara – a – cara com ele.

- Tá esquece... Você me desculpa? – perguntou oferecendo algumas folhas que ele recolheu para ela

- Tudo bem – pegando as coisas de sua mão

- Sabe que eu nunca imaginei você como aurora – comentou analisando -a da cabeça aos pés. Estava com uma camisa branca com os primeiros botões abertos, manga dobrada perfeitamente, seu cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo alto, saia e sapatos pretos, e estava com uma maquiagem bem de leve.

As coisas mudando Harry – disse num to um pouco agressivo

- Verdade, as pessoas mudam muito, ainda bem que voce acredita nisso – falou fitando-a e dando alguns passos para frente ficando perto, até demais dela.

- Será que vocês não pode parar de falar sobre isso? E é melhor você esquecer, já que não tem mais volta – falou com firmeza e confiante de si.

- Só vou parar de falar, quando você parar de ficar olhando para os erros que cometemos no passado – disse se aproximando sua boca, ficando centímetros de distancia dos lábios dela – e você tem certeza que não tem mais volta? – perguntou com uma voz rouca, fitando seus olhos e sua boca.

- Sim... Absoluta – esforsando – se para não aguejar, e sem perceber mordi seu lábios inferiores, por causa do nervosismo, fazendo ele quase devorar sua boca aqueles olhos verdes que agora estavam mais escuros e intensos.

- Não se preocupe, vou fazer vocÊ mudar de idéia. – disse roçando sua boca na dela.

- Não se atreva fazer nada... – fechando os olhos.

- Há... eu me atrevo sim – se proximou mais mais dela, fazendo seus lábios se encostarem devagar.

- Harry! Hermione! – alguém os chamou

Antes de poder realmente beia-la, ela se afasta um pouco – Sim Lupin?

- O Ministro quer falar com vocês, os aurores, Agora senhores! – falou se virando

- Acho melhor a gente ir – disse Hermione indo pelo mesmo caminho que o Lupin fez.

- Hermione?! – a segurando pelo braço

- Aqui não Harry... – disse indo rápido para a sala de reunião com ele atrás.


	4. Conversa

Todo mundo já estava lá sentados, conversando normalmente e assim que os dois chegaram o ministro foi logo a falar.

- Ah, finalmente chegaram... Então como todo mundo sabe, eu pedi ajuda para Madri, já que a maioria dos comensais que eles estam em busca, está aqui... Agora sobre o assunto principal, tivemos algumas pistas que o Lecter estaria armando para roubar um banco, mas ainda não sabemos o certo, mas isso será apenas eu começo, então todos de olhos abertos – disse se sentando dando lugar ao Quim.

- Pois em, montarei grupos para vocês trabalharem – começou a citar a lista dos grupos, até chegar no último – Potter, Smmith, Martin e Granger, ficaram com o Lecter...

Nessa hora Hermione estava puta, fechando os olhos tentando ficar calma, se desconectando da reunião, já Harry não podia ter escolhido um grupo melhor do que esse.

- Bem mãos – a – obra.

Todos estavam saindo, juntamente Harry que estava em ultimo, mas antes que fechasse a porta saindo, ela o chamou

- Harry pode fechar a porta eu quero falar com você – encostada na mesa com os braços cruzados.

- Claro – disse fechando a porta, e se sentando numa cadeira de frente para ela – sou todo ouvidos.

- Seguinte, eu vou pedir com educação, sei que você está amando tudo isso, mas eu não! Nunca pensei que eu o veria de novo, mas pela minha infelicidade, agora vamos trabalhar juntos, então, me faça um favor? Não venha falar comigo que não seja trabalho – disse sem tirar seus olhos dele

- Posso tentar, mas não vou prometer nada Hermione – disse ao se levantar indo até ela e a cercando, pondo cada um de seus braços ao lado de sua cintura, se apoiando na mesa – porque você não me da uma chance?

- Harry eu já te dei, larguei o Rony para ficar com você, e o que eu ganhei com isso? – perguntou, sentiu seu corpo estremecer com a aproximação de seus corpos – eu não quero sofrer de novo pela mesma pessoa, você me machucou muito Harry.

- Quando você deu uma chance para mim eu era um garoto, que não soube aproveitar a minha oportunidade, mas agora eu sou um homem Hermione, agora eu sei dar valor as coisas que realmente são importantes para mim – sua voz estava mais rouca e a sua boca mais perto da dela – Eu também sofri muito pelos meus atos, você não imagina quantas noites eu passei em claro, só pensando em você, no seu beijo.

- Eu chorava por você todas os dias, então não me venha falar de saudade Harry – disse com firmeza – eu sei que você é um homem agora, mas isso não muda o fato de tudo que eu passei por você, a confiança que eu tinha em você, agora eu não tenho mais.

Ficaram um tempo assim, um oolhando o outro, seus olhores intensos expressão os sentimentos mais complexos que estavam dentro deles, guardados por todos esses anos.

- Acho melhor a gente ir – disse Hermione saindo do transi e desviando do olhar de Harry.

- Está certo – disse sem se afastar e com a mão levantou seu queixo a fazendo encaralo – eu sei de tudo o que eu fiz com você, sei que te maguei, mas eu estou arrependido, eu quero te mostrar o quanto eu mudei, mas se você quiser, eu posso até tentar falar com você só sobre trabalho, mas não me pessa para me distanciar de você, pois eu não vou desistir, não posso te perder – disse se aproximando até seus lábios se encostarem num beijo calmo, sem pressa, e quando se separam disse num sussurro – de novo - e assim saiu da sala.

N/A: capitulo curto, foi só para dar continuação a cena final do capitulo antior, mas PROMETO qua amanhã vai ter muito mais ^^  
**  
Gab delícia das fics: **Obrigadaaaaaa!! Você não sabe o quanto que eu fiquei feliz, meu primeiro comentário *-* e o mais importante é que tem gente que está gostando da minha fic como você *-* Beijoooos!

Comentem!


	5. Frustrações

A semana decorreu normal entre eles, os dois não se falaram muito, só o necessário, tinham tido muito trabalho com alguns ataques de comensais liderados pelo Lecter, felizmente sem mortos, mas com muitos feridos. Tinham conseguido prender um comensal e tiraram dele algumas informações interessantes mais nada muito significativo.

Era sexta-feira às 18h de um dia cansativo de trabalho , todos do grupo de Harry se encontravam na sala de reunião deles, discutiam sobre as informações que obtiveram do comensal, e planejavam um encontro com Lecter, mas foram interrompidos pelas batidas na porta.

- Entre- falou alto Michael.

- desculpa por interromper vocês, e que todos já estão indo embora e eu vim avisar que o povo vai se encontrar no Pub umas 10h, 10:30h e é para todos comparecer – disse Victor só pondo a cabeça para dentro da sala – Bem... Nos vemos mais tarde gente, tchau para os que ficam.

Todos ficaram animados, comentando sobre os planos para a noite que prometia, enquanto na ponta da mesa um par de olhos verdes observava a Hermione cochichando com o Michael, parecia que ela estava gostando, rindo das coisas que ele falava em seu ouvido, um ódio enorme começou a consumir Harry, até que ela sem querer seus olhos encontram com os dele, vendo a iria e o ciúmes no fundo das orbes verdes, o seu sorriso foi sumiu.

Perdendo a paciência, Harry desvia do seu olhar e sai da sala, indo para o Hotel. Chegando no seu quarto foi tomar um banho quente, relaxando todos os seus músculos, saiu com a toalha enrolada na cintura deitou em sua cama e ficou assistindo TV até pegar no sono.

Seu Celular desata a tocar, fazendo-o pular da cama para ir atender.

- Pronto... – disse sonolento.

- Harry, vai se arrumar, já é 10h e duvido que você já esteja arrumado com essa voz de quem acabou de acordar – a voz de Victor suou – Anda logo!

Desligando o celular foi ver uma roupa para ir, acabou decidindo por uma calça jeans escura, camiseta pólo verde escuro com detalhes em preto na frente e nas costas, com um sapatenis preto, deu uma ajeitada básica nos cabelos rebeldes e passou seu perfume 1 million e foi para o Pub.

Chegando já foi difícil estacionar o carro no meio da rua, ficando alguns quarteirões de distancia, na porta já pode vistar seus amigos na fila para entrar, mas pelo jeito Ela ainda não tinha chego.

Depois de alguns minutos, conseguiram entrar, o lugar era fechado e mal iluminado, tocava uma banda de Rock Clássico, com algumas pessoas dançando ao redor do palco, varias mesas perto do bar, ao lado tinha um ambiente com pulfs, e mais pro meio tinha algumas mesas de sinuca, com algumas pessoas jogando. Mal se sentaram numa mesa Victor puxa ele para o Bar.

Os dois ficaram conversando um pouco pediram suas bebidas, e foram para uma mesa de sinuca jogar. Depois da segunda partida duas mulheres perto do bar ficaram cochichando e secando os dois, não demoro muito para Victor puxar ele para ir conversar com as meninas. Depois de algum tempo Victor já estava no ambiente dos pulfs com a morena, já Harry estava no bar conversando com a loira, se chamava Amy, tinha um par de olhos azuis lindos, que estavam fascinando ele, e quando ele se virou para ir com a menina para se sentar em algum dos pulfs, seus olhos encontram Hermione.

Ela estava perto do palco dançando com o Michael, vestia uma blusinha branca básica, uma calça jeans colada, ressaltando suas curvas, e seus cabelos soltos caindo como cascata, não estavam longos como antes, batiam um pouco mais abaixo do seu ombro com seus cachos mais definidos, ela estava linda.

Saindo dos seus pensamentos, Harry seguiu com a menina, se sentaram e ficaram conversando, ela sempre ficava provocando, passando seus dedos em seu peito, falando em seu ouvido, Harry estava quase perdendo a linha, e quando estava para ir beijá-la finalmente, ele vê Ela indo para o bar, sozinha.

- Amy eu já volto, preciso falar com uma pessoa – disse se levantando – é rápido

Chegando no bar, ficou ao seu lado e pediu para o garçom um copo de Campari com gelo e limão.

- Eai como está sua noite? – perguntou pegando seu drink, e se virando para ela, podendo ver a fúria em seus olhos.

- Está Ótima! – mentiu – e a sua imagino que também está.

- Ah... Está boa... Mas ficou bem melhor com a sua presença – disse sorrindo para ela tomando um gole de sua bebida.

- Não posso dizer o mesmo de você – disse secamente.

Rindo da sua resposta, ele se lembra da cena dela com o Michael dançando.

- Então, está ficando com o Michael? – perguntou um pouco irritado.

- Não te interessa, e você com a loira, estão? – perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha com ar desafiador, tomando o seu Dry Martine

- Não, a gente só está conversando, mas pela vontade dela, já teríamos ficado já algumas horas atrás – disse chegando mais perto dela com um sorriso maroto – e mas voltando sobre o seu assunto, quem disse que não me interessa?

Podia ver nos seus olhos, o que ele estava querendo chegar com essa conversa, Hermione decidiu entrar na brincadeira, pois seu copo no balcão e se virou para ele, deixando suas bocas a milímetros de distancia, pois seus dedos de leve no seu peito, passeando pelo seu corpo, disse com uma voz sedutora.

- Sabe quando que vou te dar uma chance de novo e voltar para você? – perguntou roçando sua boca no dele, e com a ponta da língua umedece seus lábios, fazendo seus olhos verdes ficarem intensos de desejo seguindo o caminho que a sua língua fazia.

- Quando? – estava ficando exitado com aquelas coisas que Hermione estava fazendo nele, e estava quase ao ponto de tomá-la ali mesmo na frente de todos.

Chegando perto do seu ouvido, Hermione na ponta dos pés, fazendo seus corpos ficarem perigosamente mais próximos, podendo sentir como Harry estava ficando, sussurra com sua voz rouca e sedutora, rindo, pois conseguiu o que queria fazer com ele – Só nos teus sonhos

- Hermione, Michael está te esperando no carro já – disse uma mulher atrás dela

- Obrigada por me avisar Carol – disse se distanciando de Harry e antes de sumir entre as pessoas, ela joga seu cabelo se virando para ele – tenha uma boa noite Harry.

Os primeiros raios de sol invadiram o quarto fazendo Harry acordar com um ressaca daquelas. Ainda meio sonolento ele se senta na cama analisando o lugar, até que se depara, com uma linda mulher nua ao seu lado coberta por um lençol branco, deixando suas costas visíveis, com seus cabelos loiros jogados sobre o travesseiro.

Sem fazer nenhum movimento brusco, Harry se levanta e pegada suas roupas jogadas no chão e as vestem com certa rapidez, e antes de sair, pega suas coisas do criado-mudo e sai. Passando pela recepção ele paga tudo e pede para o recepcionista levar um café da manha para o quarto aonde se encontrava a Amy e saiu.

No Hotel aonde estava hospedado, foi para o seu quarto, e tirou suas roupas pelo meio do caminho, da porta até o chuveiro. Deixando a água morna escorrer pelo seu corpo, relaxando e tirando sua tensão. Não conseguia tirar as imagens de ontem a noite de sua mente, de como a Hermione tinha o poder de deixá-lo perturbado, de lhe deduzir e depois ir embora com aquele cara, das coisas que eles poderiam ter feito.

Como deseja aquela mulher, cada parte do seu corpo gritava por ela, até mesmo quando estava com outras mulheres, como ontem. Durante toda a transa, ele só pensava Nela, era como se ele estive fazendo aquilo com a Hermione e não com a Amy, e não podia negar que nunca tinha feito sexo pensado Nela, mas nessa noite foi diferente das outras vezes, foi muito mais intenso, o deixando até um pouco violento com a Amy na cama, e quando chegou o orgasmo ela A chamou, nunca tinha passado por uma noite tão estranha como aquela.

Exalto com dor de cabeça foi se deitar na cama e acabou dormindo.

Depois de algumas horas acordou um pouco melhor, e com fome, foi para a cidade à pé. Parando numa padaria perto tomou um café da manha reforçado e como não tinha nada de melhor para fazer decidiu andar um pouco no parque que ficava bem em frente.

Cada fibra do seu corpo falava que alguma coisa estava errada, tendo uma leve impressão de que estava sendo seguido, mas o problema era quem?

Ainda muito desconfiado, Harry se senta num banco que ficava em baixo de uma árvore observando todos ao seu redor, até alguém se senta ao seu lado, podendo sentir seus cabelos da sua nuca se arrepiarem, pois sabia exatamente quem era a pessoa.

- Bom dia, Sr. Potter – disse um homem encapuzado com um sorriso irônico no rosto

- Bom dia, Sr. Lecter – Conhecia muito bem aquela voz sombria – o que está fazendo aqui em Londres? Fugindo de mim?

- Não - dando risada da pergunta de Harry - tenho planos maiores e Madri não me satisfaz mais.

- E posso saber que planos são esses? –sabia a resposta mas não custava perguntar

- No momento certo você saberá – disse se levantando – só vim te dar um aviso, tome cuidado, principalmente com as pessoas ao seu redor.

- E por que você está sendo tão generoso? – perguntou curioso para saber até onde ele queria chegar, com receio do que estaria por vir, Harry discretamente puxa sua varinha apontando para ele.

- Pra ter mais emoção – disse rindo de novo – até mais Pott...

Não dando tempo apara ele fugir, Harry o estupora, atingindo em cheio na costela e antes que tentasse fugir aparatando, Harry sai correndo tentando pega-lo, lançando outro feitiço,mas dessa vez ele foi mais rápido se desviando, mas acabou pegando de raspam o feitiço em seu braço, fazendo um corte profundo, manchado seu casaco de sangue – seu idiota – disse Lecter, se aparatando e destruindo quase o parque todo, fazendo um grande estrago. Sem perceber que a árvore atrás dele, estava balançando pronta para cair, e alguns segundos antes , Harry olha para trás e sai correndo, mas não o suficiente para se desviar totalmente dela. Com o choque Harry gritar de dor, sua perna esquerda fica presa num tronco, podendo sentir um liquido quente saindo e escorregando na perna , com muito esforço, ele consegue pegar seu celular.

- Alô? – atende uma voz feminina

-Hermione? – perguntou tentando manter sua voz normal.

- Harry o que você quer? Se for sobre o negocio de ontem p...?

- Mih Cala a boca, eu estou no parque principal, Lecter esteve aqui... – ele parou de falar, a dor estava insuportável e agora fazia muito barulho com pessoas gritando – Venha o mais rápido Por favor – disse por fim desligando.

Não sabia o porquê de ele ter ligado bem para Ela, mais sabia que Hermione saberia o que fazer nessas circunstâncias. Não deu 5 minutos veio uma voz familiar no meio da gritaria e sirenes.

- Aqui! – gritou com toda a sua força

Logo veio Hermione correndo em sua direção e com a varinha mão fez alguns movimentos fazendo a árvore sair de cima dele.

- Harry... – disse com o seu cenho franzido de preocupação, se abaixou ajudando-o a se levantar - como você está?

- Bem, só a minha perna que dói muito – disse se levantando– qual foi o estrago?

- até agora 5 mortos, e alguns feridos, eu não sei o numero exato, foi muita sorte, do parque estar meio vazio hoje – disse o levando até o seu carro que estava parada em frente da entrada.

- Verdade, e cadê os outros?

- Estão disfarçados ajudando os policiais trouxas, termos um longo trabalho hoje... – disse já com uma voz de cansada, prevendo o que estava por vir. - pronto, vou te levar para um hospital.

Não falaram muito no caminho, estavam muito tensos, chegando lá Harry foi para o pronto – socorro aonde um medico examinou sua perna e fez os curativos necessários.

- Pronto, Sr. Potter, terá que ficar em repouso por no mínimo uma semana- disse o doutor ajudando Harry chegar até a porta.

- Obrigado Doutor

Mancando foi até o carro de Hermione, se sentando no banco sem falar nada. Depois de uns cincos minutos eles estavam em frente ao um prédio muito bonito, achou muito estranho, mas preferiu não perguntar nada, apenas a acompanhou.

Parando no 10° andar Hermione abre a porta deixando ele entra, seu apartamento era muito bonito e organizado, tudo bem a cara dela.

- Vem – falou Hermione andando até o seu quarto com o Harry logo atrás – senta-se, eu vou cuidar disso.

Depois de algum tempo ela aparece com dois copos, sem dizer nada ela se ajoelha na sua frente, e com muito cuidado ela tira o curativo de sua perna esquerda, deixando a mostra um corte grande, já costurado e limpo, mas ao seu redor continuava muito roxo. Pegando um dos copos, despejou o liquido azul em cima da sua perna, não agüentando, Harry solta um gemido de dor, sua perna estava queimando por dentro.

- Pronto – disse se levantando – agora beba isso, vai diminuir a dor, daqui uns dois dias sua perna vai estar bem melhor.

- Obrigado – pegou o copo da mão dela e o virou em um gole, seu gosto era amargo, amarrando sua língua.

- Bem eu vou te levar embora agora, tenho que voltar para a praça ainda.

- Está bem.

Com ajuda de Hermione os dois seguiram para o carro e foram para o Hotel de Harry, ela o levou até a porta .

- Será que você poderia me ajudar até o quarto? – perguntando com uma voz e cara de cachorro –sem- dono.

Entrando no quarto que era mais um apartamento, ficando impressionada com o luxo do lugar, o levou até o seu quarto. Assim que abriu a porta veio o cheiro dele, deixando-a embriagada, como ama o seu perfume, a lembrava de tantas coisas, momentos de quando eles ainda estavam juntos. E com ele ainda em costado nela o levou até a cama.

- Obrigado – disse se sentando e a olhando.

- De nada – disse um pouco avoada em seus pensamentos.

- No que esta pensando? – disse com certa curiosidade.

- Nada demais, o seu cheiro continua... bom – comentou sem querer ficando muito vermelha.

- Obrigado, de novo – disse sorrindo e com certa dificuldade conseguiu se levantar e ir até ela – não precisa ficar envergonhada eu também pensei o meus quando eu estive em seu quarto.

- Eu preciso ir – disse se virando e indo embora o mais rápido que podia.

Dentro do carro, Hermione se controla para não chorar, aquele cheiro a deixava louca, ainda mexia demais com ela, e as imagens de uma das suas ultimas noites juntos, que pra ela foi a mais especial de todos, veio a tona em sua mente, deixando algumas lágrimas solitárias caírem em seu rosto...


	6. Uma Noite Especial Com Você

FlashBack

_Era mais uma noite em Hogwarts, todos os corredores estavam vazios, tirando os professores e os monitores chefes que faziam a vigilância, a escola estava silenciosa com todos os alunos em seus devidos dormitórios, de preferência, dormindo, mas na Grifinória, havia duas camas vazias._

_Harry já estava algum tempo dentro da sala de astronomia no ultimo andar, estava no parapeito de umas das grandes janelas, observava o céu, a noite estava linda, como a muito tempo não se via, cheia de estrelas e a lua cheia era de encher os olhos, banhando a sala com a sua luz, onde ele estava sentado, destacando ainda mais seus olhos verdes._

_Perdido em seus pensamentos, não notou a presença de uma certa pessoa no recinto, que sem fazer barulho, chegou perto do seu ouvido e falou num sussurro._

- _Demorei__?_

_- Demais... – disse sorrindo, virando-se para ela._

_A monitora-chefe estava à sua frente, linda, com os seus cabelos cacheados soltos, caindo em seu ombro, sua camisa estava com os primeiros botões abertos que deixava um pouco a vista seu busto volumoso, deixando Harry numa situação muito difícil de se controlar._

_- como foi à ronda? Demorou demais Srta. Hermione– perguntou puxando a menina para os seus braços, deixando-a entre suas pernas._

_- desculpa amor, e que quando estava quase na hora de vir pra cá achei alguns alunos da corvinal estavam zanzando pelos corredores, e tive que correr atrás deles, dar detenção essas coisas mas nada demais. – com um ar de cansada apoiou sua cabeça nos ombros largos de Harry – e como foi o treino?_

_-Tudo bem, só estava brincando, e sobre o meu treino nem me fale... Quase matei o Rony e a Gina, esses dois não param de brigar, nem nos treinos eles não me deixam em paz – ficando um pouco irritado com a lembrança nada agradável._

_- Não fica assim, você sabe como os dois são... – disse levantando sua cabeça e pondo suas mãos no seu rosto fazendo carinho nele._

_- É, eu sei... – fechou os olhos, ficando mais relaxado, – mas não se preocupe não quero desperdiçar a nossa noite com esses probleminhas chatos – falou dando um sorriso maroto para ela, assim ela entrelaça seus braços no pescoço dele, animando -se com o rumo da conversa - afinal, está sendo muito difícil de a gente ficar com a noite só nossa ._

_- Concordo – fechando os olhos enquanto Harry começava a distribuir beijos leves em seu pescoço, percorrendo sua orelha, mordendo o lóbulo, indo para a mandíbula até chegar em seus lábios._

_De inicio, seus beijos estavam calmos, cheios de amor e carinho, mas foram ficando cada vez mais intensos e cheios de urgências. Cansado de ficar só nas costas dela, as mãos de Harry foram explorar o corpo da garota até achar uma brecha, invadindo com suas mãos quentes na pele macia, e sem controlar seus atos, começa a desabotoar sua camisa com seus dedos ágeis, e em um segundo a camisa dela já se encontrava no chão da sala._

_Ela estava com um soutien, preto de renda, que a deixava com um ar de sexy e ele extremamente excitado com a visão, seus olhos verdes se encontraram com os dela, os dois olhares estavam intensos cheios de amor e desejo, e vendo isso como uma permissão, Harry a empurra de leve saindo de onde se encontrava e a pega pela nuca a beijando ferozmente, e sem ela perceber já estava sentada, aonde ele estava, com suas pernas entrelaçadas em sua cintura, sentindo a rigidez de Harry roçar entre suas pernas._

_Descendo seus beijos para o pescoço de Hermione, chupando e mordendo no caminho, até seu colo fazendo algumas marquinhas de leve na pele alva, que com certeza no dia seguinte estará roxo, e com seus dedos trabalhando em tirar seu soutien, jogando-a para o outro lado do cômodo, sua boca foi para um dos seus seios mordendo e chupando, enquanto uma de suas mãos, foi para o outro seio massageando, fazendo-a soltar vários gemidos altos de sua garganta. Ela estava fora de si, agarrara os cabelos de Harry, mas também queria brincar um pouco com ele, com isso puxa sua cabeça para cima, se perdendo na boca dele, suas mãos foram descendo, desabotoando sua camisa, deixando a mostra seu abdômen definido, passeava suas mãos no seu peitoral, e foi baixando cada vez mais, até chegar na bordinha da sua cueca, brincando com ela, Harry soltou um gemido de frustração, sorrindo entre os beijos, ela tira seu cinto, e desabotoa a calça baixando o zíper,gemendo, Harry pressiona sua entrada com o seu membro rígido, tendo como barreira apenas os tecidos finos das roupas intimas dos dois._

_- Harry? – chamou entre os gemidos altos causados pelas investidas dele._

_- O que foi? – perguntou olhando-a_

_- Eu... eu não sei se quero perder a minha virgindade, agora, assim... – disse vermelha, abaixando seu olhar._

_- Ei, olha pra mim – colando sua mão em seu queixo a fazendo olhar para seus olhos verdes – Eu vou te esperar, não quero te forçar a nada – disse com todo sinceridade, e suas palavras cheias de amor a fazendo relaxar – confie em mim._

_- Eu confio – disse dando um sorriso, como o amava, e sabia que ele não faria nada que ela não quisesse._

_E sem deixá-la falar mais nada, ele toma seus lábios, num beijo calmo, que foi ganhando mais e mais intensidade. Passeava as mãos de Harry nas costas dela, e uma foi abaixando até chegar na sua coxa, e lá parou, vendo que ela não fez nenhuma objeção, foi passeando-a e entrando por baixo de sua saia, até chegar na borda de sua calçinha, vendo que ela ficou um pouco rígida, cravando suas unhas em seu ombro falou em seu ouvido – Confia em mim, não vai ser hoje..._

_Acenando com a cabeça, Harry se pois a continuar, e comum puxão rápido ele tira sua calçinha, jogando no chão, e voltando com a sua mão na coxa dela foi deslizando até sua intimidade que estava encharcada, e com um dedo pois a massagear seu clitóris, Fazendo a Hermione gemer muito alto, fazendo eco pela sala inteira, vendo que ela está aprovando com louvor seu ato, ele colocou dentro dela dois dedos, e começou a movimentá-los. Hermione estava louca com todas aquelas sensações que ele estava lhe proporcionando, nunca tinha sentido nada igual, estava quase explodido de tanto prazer que a invadia._

_- Ohh... Harry... – se contorcia em baixo dele, seus corpos suados e colados, arranhando suas costas, seus ombros, o fazendo gemer, e entre os seus gemidos, gritava com a cabeça para trás e voltava a colocando entre seu pescoço – mais rápido...._

_Obedecendo o seu pedido ele aumentou a velocidades das investidas, fazendo-a gemer alto em seu ouvido e com o seu quadril, acompanhá-lo os movimentos de vai – e – vem de seus dedos dentro dela. Até que o primeiro orgasmo de Hermione veio forte, fazendo seu corpo todo estremecer,abraçando-o muito forte, apoiando sua testa em seu ombro._

_Os dois ficaram um tempo assim, abraçados com os seus corpos colados, sados e exaustos, fazendo o fôlego dos dois voltarem ao normal._

_- acho melhor a gente ir, já deve ser muito tarde- disse Harry em seu ouvido com uma voz rouca, deixando o corpo dela todo arrepiado._

_- Verdade – concordou com ele, dando um beijo leve em seus lábios, afastando-se de seus braços, desceu da janela e pois a caçar sua roupa pela sala._

_Depois de cinco minutos os dois já estavam vestidos, com suas roupas amassadas, saíram de lá abraçados com um sorriso no rosto._

Fim do FlashBack

... Como queria ter aqueles momentos de novo com ele, sentir o calor de sua pele, de todas aquelas sensações que ele a proporcionava e que nenhum outro homem que ela tenha "saído" conseguiu lhe causar com tanta intensidade só o seu Harry. Mas o seu ego fala mais alto que o seu coração, pois não tinha mais confiança nele, e o buraco que ele fez, ao ir embora sem dizer nada, sumindo do mapa, está muito aberto ainda, para ser esquecido assim de uma hora para a outra.


	7. Não Consigo Ficar Longe de Você

N/A: Desculpa gente pela demora e que ando com pouco tempo parar escrever, mas não larguei mão da fic não! hsauhsua Bem está ai para vocês mais um capitulo! Beijos e bom feriado para todos!

Sentia ainda um pouco de dor na perna quando andava, mas sem duvidas está bem melhor graças à solução que a Hermione tinha feito, e assim depois de dois dias sua perna já estava quase perfeita.

No seu primeiro dia de volta para a rotina do trabalho, ficou quase o dia todo em reunião com o seu grupo, ficando a par da situação toda, no ataque ao parque sete vidas foram perdidas e centenas de pessoas ficaram com ferimentos leves. Com certeza vinha por ai, uma semana muito tensa e cheia de trabalho para fazer.

No final do dia, na sala de reunião, todos estavam se arrumando para sair sobrando ele e Hermione no local, e assim que ela pois sua mão na maçaneta Harry o chama.

- Hermione, será que você poderia ficar um minuto eu gostaria de falar com você – disse indo até ela

- Fala rápido, que eu não posso demorar muito – falo sem dar muita atenção para ele, olhando para a sala.

- Ah claro... Você vai sair hoje à noite! – perguntou já sentindo seu sangue subir

- Sim

- com quem!

- Com o Michael... Mas isso não vem ao caso agora.

- Claro – disse tentando manter sua voz normal – Eu só queria lhe falar o que o Lecter queria comigo no dia... Mas vejo que o seu namoradinho não vai poder esperar – falo saindo , e não demoro muito sentiu uma mão o puxar pelo braço no meio do corredor.

- Acho que ele vai pode esperar um pouco... – disse com um meio sorris em seus lábios

- Bem já que você esta falando – sorrindo também – vem aqui, não quero que ninguém fique escutando a nossa conversa. – pegou a mão dela e foi indo para uma sala qualquer.

O lugar estava com pouca iluminação, vazio e no momento silencioso com as duas pessoas em silêncio olhando um para o outro.

- Bem... Pode falar agora – disse sentada em uma mesa de frente para ele

Nos mínimos detalhes ele contou como foi o seu encontro com o Lecter e como o caos aconteceu quando ele saiu, deixando uma Hermione muito espantada e sem palavras. Vem que ela não iria falar nada, chegou mais perto dela e disse com uma voz fraca, querendo que ela entende-se do porque ele estar falando com ela ali sem ninguém por perto.

- Eu não entendi muito bem o que ele quis dizer com aquelas palavras. Mas só sei que eu estou com medo dele fazer alguma coisa com você – e antes que Hermione fala-se alguma coisa ele protestou e continuou – Com o Voldemort era diferente eu querendo ou não sabia mais ou menos o que ele estava fazendo e pensando, mas com ele não...

- Harry eu sei muito bem me defender sozinha. Faz muito tempo que eu estou nesse emprego e consegui sobreviver muito bem sem... Sem a sua proteção.

- Eu sei disso – com uma de suas mãos colocou em seu rosto e começou a acariciar, olhando para aqueles olhos de mel - só quero que você tenha mais cuidado, não sei por que mas eu sinto que Lecter conhece muito bem os meus sentimentos por você, e ele é muito inteligente para usar isso contra mim... Então por favor cuidado

Assim ele saiu da sala sem dizer mais nada. Com a cabeça baixa ele foi indo até o elevador tentando tirar a imagem dela de sua cabeça, mas ao entrar ela apareceu do seu lado e antes que fizesse qualquer coisa às portas já estavam fechadas levando os para baixo.

- Harry eu... – não conseguiu terminar pois sentiu aqueles braços fortes ao redor de sua cintura e a única coisa que podia fazer agora era retribuir o seu abraço fazendo carinho em seu cabelo negro.

Assim que a porta se abriu, Hermione sentiu um frio vindo da rua sem aqueles braços te protegendo, e ao olhar para os lados só pode vê um moreno entrando em seu carro e indo embora.

Dentro do carro Harry queria se matar por te perdido aquela oportunidade única de beijar aqueles lábios que tanto amava, mas o seu medo de perde a única pessoa que lhe importava agora era maior que o seu desejo.

Já tinha se passado uma semana desde o ocorrido do elevador e Harry passo a semana inteira ignorando Hermione, e cada vez que ele a deixava falando sozinha, mais ela ficava com ódio dele.

Quando entrou em seu carro depois de um dia extremamente irritante, ao seu lado tinha um vulto e sem saber o que fazer e o mais importante quem era, pois a chutar na primeira pessoa que veio a sua mente.

- Lecter? – perguntou sentindo seu corpo ficar todo tenso se arrepiando todo.

- Porque você esta fugindo de mim! - disse uma voz irritada, porem muito familiar, e ao olhar para a pessoa, ela sai da sombra deixando o seu rosto a mostra.

- Jesus Hermione! O que você esta fazendo aqui! – desabando no banco com o seu corpo relaxando de novo.

- Você ainda não me respondeu, por que! Me fala – disse ainda mais nervosa

- Eu não estou fugindo de você... – mentiu, fechando os olhos desejando sair daquele carro antes que fizesse alguma coisa.

- Então porque você não fala mais comigo? Porque você saiu daquele jeito do elevador! E pela mor' de Deus Harry! Eu o conheço muito bem e sei quando está mentindo!

Harry ligou o carro e saiu dali. Dirigindo sem dar atenção para ela e sem lhe dar uma resposta, parou o carro na porta de seu prédio e ficou lá olhando para frente os lados menos para a direção dela, e não demoro muito para vir um barulho extremamente alto de sua porta sendo fechada e fazendo o carro balançar um pouco.

Vendo o seu vulto entrando no prédio, Harry descansa sua testa no volante não podendo segurar um suspiro muito alto acompanhado com algumas lagrimas rolando pelo seu rosto. Estava se matando por dentro fazendo aquilo com ela, e mesmo sendo para o bem dela, ele não conseguia ficar sem ela e sabia que cada segundo que se passava o seu amor ficava cada vez mais distante dele.

Ao fechar a porta do seu apartamento, caiu no chão apoiando sua cabeça entre suas mãos. Várias lágrimas começaram a rolar de seus olhos sem controle, seu coração doía de tanta dor que sentia.

Depois de certo tempo sem sair do chão, sua campainha toca, fazendo seu coração acelerar, não lembrava de ter marcado nada com o Michael naquele dia. Respirando fundo juntou toda as suas energias para se levantar e abrir a porta mesmo sem entender nada.

Ao abrir a porta tudo aconteceu rápido, só sabia que estava sendo agarra por aqueles braços fortes, e seus lábios pressionados nos seus, o corpo do homem tremia todo contra o seu, sua porta sendo fechada e se perdendo no gosto daqueles lábios foi guiada até o sofá sentindo seu corpo em cima do dela.

Naquele momento nenhuma palavra era necessária, só conseguia saborear aqueles lábios, suas línguas numa briga eterna, suas mãos firmes na cintura dela, tirando sua blusa e a jogando no chão. Largando seus lábios e a fitando com todo carinho percorreu seu corpo todo com suas mãos a beijando em todos os lugares possíveis, saboreando e deixando arcas pelo seu corpo todo. Saindo de cima dela, segurando suas mãos foi a levando para o quarto dela.

- Você tem certeza – perguntou com sua voz baixa e rouca mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha.

Seus corpos suados e entrelaçados na cama dela, e como resposta veio um aceno de cabeça, e obedecendo aos desejos dela Harry terminar de tirar sua cueca e alcançando o seu ouvido novamente disse com todo amor.

- Eu Te Amo.

E sem dar tempo para ela pensar, a penetrou com todo cuidado para não machucá-la, ouvindo um gemido alto vindo da garganta dela. Aos poucos foi aumentando o ritmo, mais e mais. Com o quarto quente e com seus gemidos e gritos de prazer sendo abafados pelas paredes do quarto.


End file.
